monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bufatox
|ailments = |weaknesses = |move = Tongue Lash|Creator = Ailuromancy|image = }}The Bufatox is a colorful and poisonous Amphibian making its debut in Monster Hunter Farblaze. They are encountered in all ranks, Low through G, and are one of the first monsters that the player hunts. In-Game Information Bufatox looks like a mixture of a tree frog, an American bullfrog, a cane toad, and a Pacman frog. Its lower jaw has tendril-like appendages dangling from its face, sort of like a beard, and the toad also has four horns sprouting from its head. The Bufatox also has a poisonous tongue. Attacks Hop: The Bufatox croaks and leaps forwards at the hunter; this can be chained with a Charge, or repeated three times in a row. Claw Swipe: The Bufatox simply swipes its claws at the hunter. Roll: The toad croaks and rolls to the left or right, knocking away any hunter in the way or evading attacks. Bloated Roll: The Bufatox inflates its throat pouch like Zamtrios inflates its stomach. It then rolls at a hunter slowly, and if it hits them, it will stun them. Balloon Bounce: The monster snorts, crouching low to the ground. It proceeds to launch itself into the air using a sudden inflation of its throat pouch before it slams into the ground. This is always followed by a taunt. In High Rank and above, it also releases a cloud of Poison. Belly Flop: The toad leaps into the air and slams its stomach into the ground, stunning any hunter caught beneath it. Body Slam: The Bufatox lets out a croak. It launches itself forward at a hunter like Blangonga, rolling against the ground and knocking them away if it hits them. Charge: The Bufatox rushes at a hunter up to three times in a row. This can also be before or after a Hop attack. Tongue Lash: The Bufatox opens its mouth and thrashes its tongue around violently. If it hits a hunter, the tongue will stick to them and slowly drag them towards the Bufatox's mouth, and if the hunter fails to escape, it will result in a second pin; the hunter will be inside of the Bufatox's stomach as it fights the other hunters. This inflicts Waterblight and Poison. Poison Spit: The toad rears back on its hind legs and spits a wad of poisonous sludge at a hunter that stays in that spot for a short amount of time. Water Beam: The Bufatox lifts its head, digs its claws into the ground, and then shoots a torrent of water in 180 degrees, inflicting Waterblight. Water Spit: The Bufatox rears back on its hind legs and spits a ball of water at a hunter. Ground Pound: The Bufatox croaks and begins to wildly stomp on the ground, knocking away hunters that are too close. Poisonous Puff: The monster puffs up its throat before it releases a cloud of poison. Materials Low Rank Bufatox Hide: A stretchy and squishy hide, covered in bumps. While it feels mushy, it's actually very thick. Bufatox Claw: The claws of the Bufatox are better for movement than for fighting. That doesn't make it any less sharp, though! Bufatox Tendril: A floppy, worm-like appendage cut from a Bufatox. It's flexible, but better for decoration than for protection. Bufatox Horn: An ogrish horn from an equally ogrish toad. It's short, stocky, and sharp enough to pierce rock. (Rare) Bufatox Peeper: A big blue Bufatox eyeball. You feel a sense of relaxation while staring into it... High Rank Bufatox Hide+: A high-quality Bufatox skin. It feels warty, and it still shines with mucus. Bufatox Claw+: While often used for digging, Bufatox claws are still very deadly. Bufatox Beardsprout: A thick, top-notch tendril from the Bufatox's chin. It twitches every now and then... Bufatox Horn+: A brutish horn from a brutish toad of a brutish nature. Did we mention that it was brutish? Ogrish Mucus: Bufatox mucus, and no, it's not frog boogers, it's coating to protect the Amphibian from predators, but it's still pretty gross. (Rare) Bufatox Gazer: They just keep staring... never blinking... like a puppet's eyes. G-Rank Bufatox Frogpiel: Stretchy, shiny, slimy, and just plain strong. Bufotox skin is just an entire rainbow connection. Bufatox Hardclaw: Sometimes used as banjo picks, these claws aren't sharp enough to split hairs, but strong enough to raise them. Bufatox Danglebeard: It looks like a worm, and feels twice as squirmy. It's still moving... you think... Bufatox Tallhorn: Brutal warriors would decorate their helmets with these horns to show how tough they truly were. Ogrish Ichor: Hard-to-get Bufatox residue. Thick, slimy, and really, REALLY gross. (Rare) Bufatox Watcher: You can feel yourself slipping from reality when you just glance at them, like your mind is in a trance... Trivia * Bufatox's name is a combination of Bufo, which refers to toads, and Toxic. * Bufatox's coloration is somewhat like that of a Murloc, from the Warcraft franchise. * The tail can be severed for one carve, its front and back legs can be damaged individually, its head can be broken three times (first its scalp horns are broken and its nose horn is chipped, the second a few of its chin tendrils are severed and its eye is scarred, and the third its nose horn is broken off), and its throat pouch scarred. Category:Amphibian Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Farblaze